battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Wine Bottle
A Bottle is a container, typically made from glass or plastic, with a neck that is narrower than the body and mouth. Bottles generally contain liquids such as soda, alcohol, etc. Wine is one such beverage that has been produced for thousands of years. Due to the availability of bottles, they are common forms of weapons, especially at bars or pubs where alcohol is served. Glassing refers to a physical attack using a glass or bottle as a weapon. The most common method of glassing involves the attacker smashing an intact glass in the face of the victim. However the glass may be smashed before the attack, and then gripped by the remaining base of the glass or neck of the bottle with the broken shards protruding outwards. Common injuries resulting from glassings are heavy blood loss, permanent scarring, disfigurement, loss of sight and potentially death.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bottlehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glassing Battlefield 1 Wine Bottle |slot = Melee weapon |level = |cost = |task = |damage = 100 |speed = Slow |range = |hud = |feature = *One-hit Kill}} The Wine Bottle is a Battle Pickup featured in Battlefield 1, introduced in the Battlefield 1: Apocalypse expansion. Similar to the hidden Cavalry Sword located on Rupture, the Wine Bottle must be picked up from specific locations on the battlefield in order to be used. They are capable of killing an opponent in a single swing, after which it will break and be removed from the player's loadout. After picking up the Wine Bottle, the player may not switch weapons, deploy gadgets or enter vehicles without losing it. Killing a single player with the Wine Bottle will unlock the Codex Entry Alcohol In The Trenches. Killing five players will unlock the Broken Bottle melee weapon. After obtaining a kill towards the assignment, the assignment ticker states the number of kills out of five, instructing the player to "display a reckless disregard for the finer things in life." Locations The Wine Bottle can be found on the maps Caporetto, Passchendaele and River Somme. It will spawn at these locations at the beginning of a round and not respawn once picked up by a player. Caporetto *Found in the trench line just outside the north-eastern corner of A flag's capture zone. *At the base of a statue at the northern end of the capture radius of B flag. *Next to a bench and gramophone directly south of the B flag capture zone. *Located at the southern end of the bridge near the C flag, near the eastern railing. *Found near the flag itself at D flag. *On the last car of the train between E and D. Passchendaele *Located in trenches directly northeast of A, just outside of church ruins, nearby mine entrance. *Outside the bunker in a trench at the B flag. *Located next to some crates underneath a covered structure, just southwest of C flag. *Found in a destroyed pillbox nearest the western edge of the map, between the D and E flags. *Located in a trench dugout further east of E flag. River Somme *By the door in the barn at A. *Inside the ground floor of the windmill at B flag. *In the house on C flag. *Located on the north side of the destroyed mill at E flag. *Next to the caved-in mine entrance between F and C. Gallery WineCaporetto.png|Caporetto Wine Bottle Locations WinePasschendaele.png|Passchendaele Wine Bottle Locations WineRiver Somme.png|River Somme Wine Bottle Locations Wine Bottle.PNG Broken Bottle |slot = Melee weapon |level = |cost = |task = 5 Kills with Wine Bottle |damage = |speed = |range = |hud = |feature = }} The Broken Bottle is a melee weapon equippable by all infantry classes. Unlike the Wine Bottle, the Broken Bottle features a more standard damage model functions in a similar manner to the knife. The Broken Bottle is acquired by killing a total of five players with wine bottles. Upon obtaining a kill with the Broken Bottle, the "Modern Technology" Achievement/Trophy will be unlocked. Gallery Broken Bottle.PNG Achievements and Trophies Battlefield V The Broken Bottle is an Epic melee weapon featured in Battlefield V. It was introduced in the the fourth Tides of War chapter, Defying The Odds. It is unlocked upon reaching chapter rank 38 and is available for all kits. References Category:Melee Weapons of Battlefield 1 Category:Battle Pickups of Battlefield 1 Category:Stub Category:Construction Category:Battlefield V: Defying The Odds Category:Battlefield 1: Apocalypse